The invention relates to an air vent.
Various air vents are known from the prior art. DE 10 2006 032587 A1, for example, discloses an air outlet device for vehicles, which comprises—as viewed in a longitudinal or vertical section—an air duct having a first, upper wall region and, facing this, a second, lower wall region, and which is fluidically connected via an air outlet opening to a passenger compartment of the vehicle. Air can be directed into the passenger compartment via the air duct and the air outlet opening. At least one louver-type air guide element is disposed between the two wall regions in the region or the vicinity of the air outlet opening.